Want To Want Me
(Mashup/Couple Version) |artist = |year = 2015 |nogm = 2 (Classic/Mashup) 3 (Couple Version) |pc = (Classic) / (Couple Version) |gc = (Classic) / (Couple Version) |lc= Orange (Classic) Red (Couple Version/Mashup) |dg = (Classic) / (Couple Version) |mode = Solo Duet (Couple Version) |perf= Classic Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/6SeCS7l6BH/?taken-by=jerkyjessy Couple Version Alexinho Mougeolle (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) |nowc = WantToWantMe WantToWantMeALT (Couple Version) WantToWantMeSHI (Showtime) |alt = Couple Version Party Master Mode (Wii U) |choreo = Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/6SeCS7l6BH/?taken-by=jerkyjessy |mashup = November Exclusive (JDU) |pictos= 164 (Classic) 152 (Couple Version) 100 (Mashup)|audio = }} "Want To Want Me" by is featured on , , and the Couple Version on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man. He wears a backwards golden cap, black sunglasses, a gold jacket, a red and white button down shirt, black skinny jeans, a silver necklace, and gold sneakers. Couple Version The dancers in the couple version are a man and a woman. 'P1' P1 has short black hair and wears a red blazer, an orange dress shirt with a black tie, blue pants, and black shoes. 'P2' P2 has shoulder-length black hair and wears an orange studded sleeveless dress with a pink waistband, black pantyhose, and pink heels. Wanttowantmealt coach 1 big.png|P1 Wanttowantmealt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background starts off on a swirled backdrop with silhouetted women dancing seductively. The backdrop fades from red to pink to blue. Just before the chorus starts, a woman walks forward, revealed to be a void for the man to enter. During each of the choruses, the background features square and diamond lights, mainly being red, purple, gold and white. Silhouetted women that match the colors dance around with the man. Just before the second verse, red striped lines flow to the right, with another female void coming forth. Inward are various silhouetted women lying seductively, with another void walking forth. At the third verse, the silhouettes stand halfway out of the ground; they are shushing and flowing their arms. Near the end of the song, the background returns to the swirled backdrop. Couple Version The couple version is showcased with a large colored panel that switches between turquoise and pink. Octagon-shaped pebbles surround the screen and the dancers' silhouettes are visible on it. At the third verse, the screen pans away, with stage lights shining. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Both: While tapping your right shoulder, punch downward. WTWM GM P.png|Both Gold Moves WTWM GM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Couple Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Couple Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Push the air with both hands. Gold Move 3: Pump up both arms. Couple GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Couple GM2 P.png|Gold Move 3 Couple GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Couple GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Put your right hand over your right eye. (''Just Dance'')'' '''Gold Move 2:' Clap twice in top right corner. (''Maps'')'' Justdancegm34.png|Gold Move 1 (Just Dance) Wanttowantmashupgm.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Mad Gold.png|Gold Move 2 Wanttowantmashupgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Want To Want Me has a Mashup that can be unlocked and played through the Just Dance Unlimited service in November. The Mashup does not have a particular theme, but it only features female dancers. GM# - indicates the occurrence of a Gold Move; the pound sign indicates the chronological appearance of the Gold Move in the Mashup. Dancers (No repeats) * Wild * Just Dance 'GM1' * Want U Back '' * ''Hit The Lights '' * ''Cosmic Girl * Lights * Rabiosa * Super Bass * TiK ToK * Maps 'GM2' * Drop the Mambo * So Glamorous Party Master Mode Want to Want Me has a Party Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *''Want to Want Me'' *Cheerful/Cute Fighter/Super Combo/Clap Your Hands *Cool attitude/Me Me Me/Hello World/Shuffle *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/'Teacher'/'All About That Bass' *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/Drama Queen/Round And Round *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Catch Me/Claw Attack/Crazy Happiness/Street Shake *Cheerful/Cute Fighter/Super Combo/Clap Your Hands *Cool Attitude/Me Me Me/Hello World/Shuffle *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/'Uptown Funk'/'Born This Way' *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/Drama Queen/Round And Round *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Catch Me/Claw Attack/Crazy Happiness/Street Shake *Hello Baby/Look at the Sky/'Uptown Funk'/'All About That Bass' *Catch And Release/Loosing Control/Robot Puppet/Give It To Me *Clap Happy/Look At Me/Metronome/Cute O' Clock *Disco Zombi/Cool Slide/Funky baby/Ghetto Shake *Clap Happy/Look At Me/'Teacher'/'Born This Way' *Disco Zombi/Slide Cool/Funky Baby/Ghetto Shake *Hand Mill/Salsa/Jamaican Fish/Mujik *''Want To Want Me'' Captions Want To Want Me appears in Party Masters. Here are the captions attributed to its dance moves. * Ducky Hops Dance Quests Classic * Sunglasses Appearances in Mashups Want To Want Me appears in the following Mashup: *''Let's Groove'' (Just Shine) Trivia * This is the second song by Jason Derulo in the series, after The Other Side. It is followed by Get Ugly. ** This is his first song to not be an exclusive. *Sam Martin did vocals for the song but is not credited. **If he was then this would be his first song in the series followed by Stuck On A Feeling. * Want To Want Me’s preview is the first preview to have an interview with someone that is not with the two Just Dance producers. * In the Mashup, during Just Dance's routine, the background color switches before the next dancer appears. * In the mashup, the dancer appearing most throughout is ''Aurélie Sériné'', appearing four times during it. * Jason Derulo performed this song at E3 to help Ubisoft launch the game. * This is the second time where Jason Derulo approves his song for Just Dance, after The Other Side. ** This is the second time such a thing has happened, after Flo Rida performing Good Feeling to help with the launch of . * The dancer resembles Kiss Kiss and The Choice Is Yours. ** They very likely wear the same cap. ** The avatar extremely resembles the one for Kiss Kiss. * This routine reuses a move from I Got You (I Feel Good) and Toxic. * The dancer is portrayed by Jerky Jessy, who is also the choreographer of this routine. He also performed for various other routines, such as the backup dancers from Hey Mama, P2 from Let's Groove and Happy. * Behind Jason Derulo's performance at E3, the full gameplay can be seen without the pictograms, scoring, and level bar. This marks the first time the full gameplay has been "revealed" by official material before the game's release. * During the E3 press conference announcement of the song, slipped up, and said the song was a "huge sh*t", but supposedly meant "huge hit"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va_zboh4_EE. * Jason Derulo said in an interview that he is a fan of the game and he plays it with his niece. ** Thus, Jason Derulo is the first fan of Just Dance to have a song featured in the series. * A Beta pictogram for this song is accidentally used in the Mashup of Let's Groove. * In the Party Master Mode for this song, some pictograms from That's the Way (I Like It) are not synced with the routine. * The Mashup of this song is the first exclusive Mashup in . ** The Mashup of this song is also the first Just Dance Unlimited exclusive Mashup to only feature female dancers. It was later followed by No Control’s Mashup. * When the Mashup was first released, the background did not move for some reason, and the color of the background did not change when the dancer switched to the next. This was fixed on December 21st, 2015. * The ESRB Rating summary references the background of this song. ** The background is a part of the reason for the "Mild Suggestive Themes" rating. Gallery wanttowantme.jpg|''Want To Want Me'' Want To Want Me Square.png|''Want To Want Me'' (Beta) WantToWantMeALT.png|''Want To Want Me (Couple Version) WantToWantMeMU_Cover_Online.jpg|''Want To Want Me (Mashup) 0000083b.jpg|''Want To Want Me'' (Party Master Mode) Wanttowantmest.jpg|''Want To Want Me'' (Showtime) WTWM Menu.gif|''Want To Want Me'' on the menu Couple Menu.gif|Couple Version on the Just Dance 2016 menu Wanttowantme cover albumcoach.png |''Just Dance 2016'' cover Wanttowantmealt cover albumcoach.png|Couple Version Just Dance 2016 cover Wanttowantme cover@2x.jpg| cover 288.png|Classic avatar 200288.png|Golden avatar 300288.png|Diamond avatar Want_to_Want_Me_Couple_P2_Avatar.png|Couple Version (P2)'s avatar JD2016_PREVIEW_WANT_TO_WANT_ME_208079.gif 18656336690 6c3dcce74a o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18221449374_1ae575081e_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18657872879_f4dd490a8c_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18844041905_046e8e7bbf_o.jpg|Gameplay 4 Dancerwanttowantme.png|Coach Want To Want Me Extraction.png Wanttowantmepictos.png|Pictograms WTWM PP.png|Placeholder Pictograms + Behind-the-Scenes Want to Want Santa.jpg|''Want to Want Me'' in Just Dance’s Christmas wishes Beta pictogram 2.png|Beta Pictogram Behind The Scenes.jpg|Behind The Scenes Videos Jason_Derulo_-_%22Want_To_Want_Me%22_(Official_Video) Just Dance 2016 - Want To Want Me - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Want to Want Me Alternate Just Dance 2016 - Want To Want Me (Showtime) Just Dance 2016 - Want To Want Me (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Want To Want Me Want To Want Me - Party Master Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 - Want To Want Me Couples Version 5 stars References Site Navigation it:Want To Want Me Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups